El secreto callado
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Ella tenía algo importante que decirle, él también, que ya no la amaba... el secreto de la chica ya no importaba, ya no lo dirá.


**. El secreto callado .**

De: Priss.

01-JUN-05  
04-JUN-05

* * *

_Ella tenía algo importante que decirle, él también, que ya no la amaba. . . el secreto de la chica ya no importaba, ya no lo dirá._

* * *

**Él la miró y le dijo: no te quiero más.**

**Ella se mordió los labios para no llorar.**

**Él la acarició y le dijo: no te pongas mal.**

**Ella se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar.**

Aunque aun mantenía su fría expresión, Anna simplemente no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida.

Estaba dolida; Yoh no podía haberle dicho aquellas palabras. . . que ya no la quería, que todo se había terminado. Pero¿cómo, si lo que ellos tenían era hermoso.

Él le había jurado amor eterno y ahora. . . le decía esto.

El moreno la miraba fijamente y en sus ojos pudo adivinar la verdad de sus crueles palabras.

La rubia temía lo que ya era una realidad, su dura e indiferente mascara de frialdad comenzaba a romperse. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar, tratando de no llorar y permanecer tranquila frente al muchacho.

Desgraciadamente él la conocía tan bien y aun cuando lo suyo estaba llegando a su fin, él no quería que las cosas terminasen mal.

El Asakura acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ternura, pero no amor.

**Por favor, no te pongas así, no llores.**

Le dijo, y con eso fue suficiente para que Anna perdiera las fuerzas y comenzara a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con sus suaves y delicadas manos, tratando inútilmente de detener su llanto y que él presenciara como toda su fortaleza se desmoronaba en cuestión de segundos.

El llanto de la mujer era silencioso, como una suave llovizna en primavera, pero doloroso, como quien pierde a un ser amado. Y esa era precisamente la razón de sus lagrimas.

**Tanto que corrió a la cita para verlo a él,**

**tanto que esperó el momento de decírselo.**

**Algo dentro de su pecho se despedazo.**

**El secreto que guardaba ya no lo dirá.**

Anna no podía, no quería creer que todo esto estaba pasando.

Y pensar en todo lo que corrió tan solo para verlo; corrió por las calles, emocionada por verse en el restaurante donde él mismo la había citado el día anterior. Su lindo rostro irradiaba felicidad, una felicidad plena.

Tenía algo que decirle.

"_Un secreto_"

Le dijo cuando acordaron la hora de la cita.

Y ahora esto. . .

¿De que valió su intensa carrera para llegar a tiempo?.

La ansiedad, el tiempo, las eternas horas que tuvo que esperar para decirle aquello tan importante que simple y sencillamente la llenaba de felicidad.

¡De nada!. . . de nada!.

Y toda esa dicha que abrazó su corazón, se perdió en algún lugar del tiempo.

Su pecho le dolía, algo ahí dentro se había roto en pedacitos. Dolía, dolía muchísimo. Nunca había sentido esto, así como nunca antes había amado.

Yoh le enseñó lo que era el amor, pero también le mostraba, como última lección, lo que es el dolor; cuan grande podía ser el sufrimiento de perder un amor.

Ahora, de lo que estaba ansiosa, casi desesperada, por decirle, aquel pequeño secreto. . . ya no tenía caso mencionar.

Resultaba simplemente inútil, no tenía caso si Yoh Asakura había dejado de quererla. Así que, simplemente se guardaría eso tan importante.

Si Yoh no quería compartir ese secreto tan querido, esa felicidad, entonces ella lo disfrutaría sola, y lo cuidaría celosamente. . . para ella, solo para ella.

**Él le acercó un pañuelo; ella no lo quiso usar.**

**Ella tomó su cartera y le dijo: adiós.**

**Lo siento de verdad, Anna, yo. . .**

Yoh no quería verla así, pues aunque había dejado de amarla, la rubia era una persona especial para él, y no deseaba verla llorar, mucho menos por culpa suya.

El Asakura le ofreció un pañuelo, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla, pero. . .

**No, gracias.**

Le dijo ella con voz quebrada, negándose a aceptar el pañuelo que el castaño le ofrecía.

Su lastima era lo que menos quería; si no tenía su amor, entonces, no quería nada de él.

La mujer limpió las lagrimas con sus manos; sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la tristeza plasmada en su lindo rostro por primera vez.

El moreno nunca creyó que decirle aquello fuera a afectarle tanto, parecía que Anna no sufría por nada ni nadie, y ahora ella. . . por su culpa estaba sufriendo.

Pero esta era la última lección que Yoh le daba en la vida.

Primero le mostró el amor y ahora le ensañaba lo que es el dolor. Ahora podría decirse que Yoh Asakura le había enseñado todo en y de la vida.

Antes de conocerlo, la Kyouyama era una mujer fría y calculadora, más al tener una relación con el castaño, aquel muro de hielo se fue derritiendo, convirtiéndose en una delgada mascara que se quitaba solo frente a él.

Con Yoh rió por primera vez, sintió su corazón latir como corcel que corre desbocado por el campo, y descubrió que el amor es real, no un sentimiento al que el ser humano hace alusión solo en historias, poemas y canciones.

De él se enamoro, y a él se entregó. . . hicieron el amor porque así se los pedía el corazón y, por qué no, el mismo cuerpo.

Y ahora, al final de todo esto, llora por él, porque así como comenzó a quererla, ha dejado de amarla.

**¿Dónde va con tanta pena¿dónde va, por dios?.**

**Él no adivinó el secreto que ella se guardó.**

Anna suspiró profundamente, tratando de sacar fuerza de alguna escondida parte de su ser, encontrando tan solo la suficiente para poder salir de ahí.

**Esta bien, lo comprendo. De todas formas no me arrepiento de nada¿sabes?.**

No cabía duda que la rubia era una mujer excepcional, única.

E Yoh lo sabía mejor que nadie, más no le quedó duda alguna al contemplar la pequeña, sincera y hasta reconfortante sonrisa que ella le dedicaba en aquel momento.

**Adiós, Yoh.**

Con estas palabras, la chica se giró, dándole la espalda al único hombre que había querido.

El mismo que no pudo adivinar que era aquello tan importante que la mujer de dorados cabellos iba a decirle.

"_Quizá_ _debí_ _esperar a que me dijera su secreto_"

Pensaba el muchacho, mientras ordenaba le trajeran una copa, esperando tal vez poder endulzarse un poco el sabor de boca, pero nunca su conciencia.

Y Anna caminó apresurada sin mirar atrás en ningún momento hasta salir del restaurante, más apenas puso un pie en la acera, corrió todo lo que sus piernas, y la gente en la calle, le permitieron, empujando a quien fuere sin detenerse siquiera a ofrecer disculpas; su pena era tan grande, que lo único que deseaba era alejarse de todo y de todos, tratando inútilmente de escapar del desamor.

**¿Dónde va con tanta pena¿dónde va, por dios?.**

**Con el hijo que ella espera¿dónde irá, señor?. . .**

**¿Dónde irá con su dolor?.**

**¿Dónde, dónde irá, señor, dónde?. . . ¿dónde?.**

Y aunque había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y no tener idea alguna de dónde la habían llevado sus pasos, sin fuerzas. . . aun así Anna seguía caminando.

Hacia varios minutos que había comenzado a llover, era una tranquila y refrescante llovizna, tan solo un poco de agua que había terminado empapándola.

Caminaba sin rumbo, simplemente no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa.

Y pensaba como sus ilusiones y sueños, los tantos planes a futuro¡TODO, se había desvanecido en el momento en que Yoh le dijo que había dejado de amarla.

Pensar que desde hace un par de semanas descubrió que tenía un motivo de felicidad, algo que quería compartir con el Asakura. Esperó a decírselo en el momento más adecuado, más ese momento no llegó.

**Estoy esperando un bebé, un hijo tuyo, Yoh.**

Palabras que emergieron en murmullos, bajo la lluvia.

Tan solo palabras, el secreto que Anna iba a decirle hoy, después de esperar tanto para hacerlo. . . Y para qué?.

La vida, el sueño de formar una familia con el Asakura, se vino abajo.

Pero tenía a su bebé, que crecía dentro de ella.

Desde mañana esa sería su única razón de felicidad en la vida, si, desde mañana, porque hoy solo quería seguir caminando sin dirigirse a ninguna parte, acompañada tan solo por la suave y fría lluvia.

Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las últimas que derramaría por el hombre que no quiso saber cuál era el secreto que la emocionaba. . .

Ese que terminó siendo tan solo un secreto callado.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "_El secreto callado_". 

Interprete: **Diego Verdaguer**.

Un YOHxANNA, de esos escasos que he llegado a escribir.

Es un Universo Alterno, en realidad, solo deseaba plasmar el sentimiento de la canción.

Por supuesto, no me imagino a Yoh diciéndole a Aanna que ya no la quiere, irónico si leemos este fic.

Sin embargo, si creo que la rubia sea capaz de decirle esas palabras al moreno, de hecho,

varios de mis fictions giran en torno a esa idea, por eso sentí que era bueno variar un poco.

* * *


End file.
